


I'm Not Sick.

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Sickfic, noir needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: 1933. The time of the Great Depression. It was a normal thing for people to die of the common cold back then. When Noir gets sick, he's sure that his time on Earth is over.





	I'm Not Sick.

Waking up with deep, painful coughs was not something Noir had experienced before. Not since his childhood, at least, and his memories of those times were foggy. The detective sat up, attempting to catch his breath, but breathing was not coming easily. His chest felt clogged up, for some reason. 

Peter decided to push his general feeling like crap aside and stood up. He almost feel over when the room began spinning, forcing him to sit back down for a moment. Confusion at his situation raced through his mind as he forcefully made himself get dressed into his Spider-Man suit before stumbling out of his room. He didn't even get out of the hallway before he toppled over and crashed to the ground with a pained yelp. A shiver ran through his body as his breathing became more and more labored. 

Noir slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and rested his head against the hallway wall. A wound from the night before made itself known when pain laced itself through Peter's shoulder. He winced and grasped lightly at the appendage as he attempted to get his breathing under control. That's when the realization hit him. He was sick. He passed out before much more thought could be put into the subject. 

0000 

Miles and Peter B. slipped through an open window and landed lightly inside a monochrome house. Of course, the entire world, in this universe, was monochrome, but at least this house was somewhat familiar. The two Spider-Men had made plans to meet up with Spider-Man Noir in the black and white man's home. They had planned having a board game night, hence why Miles wore a backpack filled to the brim with colorful games. 

"Noir, we're here!" Miles called into the quiet room. When he didn't receive a reply, he had assumed the other man was still out and about. 

Peter B. Pressed his hands into his jacket pockets as he walked further into the colorless home. "I'm sure he's just running a bit late. Tends to happen when you've got a job like we do," the man said with a shrug. 

"I'm gonna go check the bedroom to make sure he's not asleep," Miles said as he dropped his backpack onto the ground. 

"Sounds good, kiddo." 

It only took Miles a few moments to remember where his friend's bedroom was before he began heading towards that direction. Once he got to the hallway, he froze. Noir, still in costume, was sitting rather still against the wall. The only thing telling Miles that he was still alive was the older man's labored breathing. "Hey, Peter? I think we've got a problem!" Miles knelt down next to Noir and gently shook his shoulder. When the other Spider didn't rouse, he tried again. 

Noir tiredly opened his eyes and flinched away when he realized that he wasn't alone. It was hard to recognize the colorful blob in front of him, but the quiet voice helped. "Miles? What are you doin here?" He words slurred together, and his voice sounded uncharacteristically scratchy. 

"Hey, good. You're up. Doesn't matter why I'm here," the kid mumbled. He carefully pulled up Noir's mask to feel the older man's forehead. He jerked his hand back in surprise at how hot Noir's forehead was. 

It was around then that another colorful blob appeared in the corner of Noir's vision. This one wasn't speaking, and looked as though it was trying to sneak up on Miles. A drive to protect the boy allowed Noir to find enough strength to grab onto the front of Miles' shirt and shove the kid against the wall on his other side while he shakily wedged himself in between Miles and the potential threat. His gun was shakily raised and aimed at the blob in front of him. He grey eyes, all though somewhat glossed over, were focused and intimidating. 

At the sight of the gun being aimed at him, Peter B. I put his hands up in surrender. "Noir- Peter! It's me! Peter B." 

Miles grabbed onto Noir's shoulder in an attempt to get the man to stand down; however, it only caused Noir to let out a yelp of pain. His gun clattered to the floor as he grabbed protectively at his shoulder before everything just became too much and he curled into himself. 

Now that the gun was no longer a threat, both Peter B. and Miles rushed to either side of their friend. "Hey, buddy. You alright?" 

A groan left Noir as another coughing fit wracked his body. "'M gonna die," he mumbled. His voice was so quiet and weak. "Glad you're here. S'rry for trying to shoot ya." 

Peter B.'s face softened. "It's alright, bud. But, listen. We're not gonna let you die." 

Miles nodded his agreement. "You have any medicine that'll help, Noir?" 

"Mm. No. 'S the 30's, kid. Got nothin here." Noir shut his eyes and seemed to curl further into himself as he began to shiver. 

"Let's take him to Aunt May's. Your universe's Aunt May. Not sure if his is still around," Peter B. said quietly. 

Miles nodded and helped Peter B. with getting Noir to stand. The black and white man shook like there was no tomorrow. It was... sad to see the normally intimidating detective so frail and vulnerable. 

0000 

When Noir woke up, he realized very quickly that he was no longer in his apartment. He also noticed someone's hand was wrapped tightly around his. He squeezed it gently as he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hey, welcome back to the world of the living," Peter B. said with a small smile.

At the rather odd look on Noir's face, Peter gently pressed a bucket into the other man's arms. It was good timing, because Noir immediately threw up into the bucket. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he tried to catch his breath once more. 

"You alright, Peter?" That was Miles' voice, wasn't it? 

"I dunno," He mumbled.

"He'll be fine, I promise. I've had quite a few years of experience in handling sick Peter Parkers," said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Aunt May.

Noir opened his eyes once more to find Miles was still holding his hand. He gave the kid a weak smile before resting his head back on the pillow he had apparently been given. "'M gonna sleep. Head isn't doin all that well right now," Noir said, softly. "You fellas can head home, if ya want. Don't feel like you gotta stay here for me." 

Peter B. and Miles glanced at each other. "We'll stay for a bit longer. You just get some rest, Noir." Miles quietly detached his hand from Noir's and followed Peter out of the room. "Feel better soon, Noir," The boy called before he left the room. 

All that left was Noir and Aunt May. The older woman stood up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the guest bed. "Let me know if you need anything, Hun," she said sweetly as she gently kissed Noir's head. 

"Thank you, Aunt May. I appreciate it." 

"Of course, dear. Get some sleep." 

The lights where shut off and the door was left cracked open. It only took a few moment for Noir to drift back into a comfortable slumber. His friends were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who may be interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir.


End file.
